Fiore's Magic Academy
by fireblue27
Summary: What if Fiore had a Magic School where they trained Mages to be ready for War? What if someone who had already experienced War first hand like Natsu Dragneel decided to attend? (It's not a Gore Story. Nor does it have any overly discomfort able scenes.) If you dislike Occ's than don't read this story.
1. Prologue

"Enter: Natsu Dragneel"

July 1st Year X570

Mysterious Man: "I've finally done it. I've finally succeeded in creating the ultimate tool."

The sound of crying is heard but quickly becomes drowned out by screaming and loud explosions.

Mysterious Man: My name is Zeref Dragneel. You are Etherious Natsu Dragneel, my kid brother."

July 7th Year X767

Small Child: Igneel, Stop! let me help you! don't do this to me! I'm begging you!"

A Draconic Roar broke the silince before all that could be heard was the sound of an explosion vibrating the air itself.

Small Child: Igneel!!!"

January 1st Year X780

The sound of a door creaking open was heard before the sound of footsteps approaching reached the ears of the room's inhabitants.

Woman: Go ahead and take a seat. I've got all the paperwork ready for you."

It was clear that someone had seated themselves. The key factors being the sound of a chair being pulled and the lazy sigh that had been let out soon after.

Man: Do I have to attend this place? I mean come on. Its for trainies. There won't be any decent person here."

Woman: Oh? I apologise if our school isn't good enough for you than Natsu. Or would you prefer if I adressed you differently?"

Natsu: No. Natsu is fine. So, Eileen. Which War Unit will I be staying in?"

Eileen: Please refrain from adressing it that way. We call them Guilds here, so keep that in mind at all times."

Natsu: (Sigh) Guild? Seriously, you guys are way too naive. What's the points of keeping the truth from them when they're going to find out eventually? Probably when all they're comrades die."

A slight chuckle was heard from Eileen, promting Natsu to ask what was so funny.

Eileen: No, I simply find it rather amusing that despite being only a Fifteen Year old boy. You can say such things without even batting an eye. Do you have any humanity left within you?"

Natsu: (Smirks.) Ya know Eileen. Thats probably about what I should be saying to you. I mean _she _goes to this school doesn't right? How could you allow her to be subjected to this kind of thing?"

Eileen: It is of no consequence to me if she doesn't survive. In fact, if she doesn't survive there is no point of her having been born at all. She serves no purpose in the natural order of this world."

Natsu: (Whistles) Wow. I really hope you've never said that to her face."

Eileen: I haven't. In fact she hasn't even had the chance to see my face at all... Yet."

Natsu: Alright than Eileen. If were done here than I'll get going."

Eileen: Right. Oh and Natsu, No matter what, please don't kill her. And don't let her die either. I'll do it myself when the time comes, are we clear on that?"

Footsteps were heard once more before a door creaked open, only to slam shut a moment after.

**Author's Notes****: **This is the prologue to my new story, Fiore's Magic Academy. Tell me what you think and what I should do to make it better.


	2. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Fiore's Magic Academy!"

-o-Narration-o-

-o-"Talking"-o-

-o-_"Thinking"_-o-

-o-"Teasing~"-o-

-o-**Magic Spell**-o-

-o-(7:45 am.)-o-

Natsu sighed lifelessly as he walked through the large gate that couldn't come close to preparing anyone for the massive place they called an Academy. It was at least the size of an Average Sized Town if not a Large one.

After releasing another sigh, Natsu looked around the school in defeat. "It's gonna be such a bummer to have to find my way around here every day."

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to than right? Nasty!" Said person groaned in annoyance.

"Why did they have to assign you to show me around? I'm starting to think figuring it out myself wouldn't be so bad. At least better being stuck with you."

Natsu turned around to be met with a pouting look upon the face of Meissa Akiko, a reliable yet incredibly annoying acquaintance as he'd put their relationship into words if ever asked to do so.

She had long Bright Purple hair and Violet eyes to match, A light skin tone, average height for her age, and an above average bust for a woman of 14 years.

Her pout gradually turned into a smile before she leapt out and hugged Natsu. "It's been a long time hasn't it? You could at least pretend to be happy to see me?"

Natsu smiled slightly as he placed his left hand on her back. "It's good to see you somewhere other than the battlefield, Mei."

The two of them smiled at each other for a few moments before Meissa broke out a mischievous grin. "You called me Mei just now. You've never called me that before!"

Natsu blushed slightly as he turned away. "Well if your gonna tease me about it than it won't happen again."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Aww! Please? Can you call me Mei again?"

Natsu scoffed and began walking away. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll start calling you by your last name."

"Eh?" It took her a moment to react before she broke out in a cold sweat. "You don't mean that right?" Getting no response she began to panic. Hey, Natsu!?"

Natsu turned his head back without stopping, a smirk adorned on his features. "What's wrong, Akiko?"

She stiffened up at the way he addressed her. "Okay, Okay! I'll never call you Natsy again!"

No Response.

"Please?"

No Response.

"I mean it!"

No Response.

Natsu~~~!"

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

A shirtless raven haired boy took a book out of his locker and left the room. "Damn, school starts back up today."

The boy stepped into the light, fully revealing his features. He had raven colored hair and Dark Blue eyes. He had a muscular and toned body, an impressive feat for the age of 15.

Another of his most noticeable features would be the strangely shaped Dark Blue Tattoo on his upper right chest.

The last would be the necklace around his neck. He reached up and held the cross shaped crystal at the edge before looking up to the air with a nostalgic smile.

"The hard work I've been doing is paying off Mom." He clenched the cross tightly. "I swear on life I will avenge you one day."

"Hey Gray, Wait up!" The boy turned around and smirked as he laid eyes upon Cana Albernona, who despite being the same age as him which currently was 15, she was the heaviest drinker he'd ever met.

She had a slender and well built figure was well shown due to that fact that she only wore a tank top above her waist that stopped immediately after covering her above average chest.

Her bright brown shoulder length hair waved in the wind as she came to a stop in front of him. Smiling as her brown eyes came into view.

Gray smiled back. "It's good to see you. How long has it been? Two Months?"

She smirked. "Around that long. I see you still have that stripping habit of yours hasn't gone away at all."

He turned away with a slight blush while mumbling a few words. "Well, at least I've still got pants on today."

She took the book in his hand and began reading it. "So this is your planner? Hmm... What classes do you have?"

He turned back to her abruptly. "I forgot to ask. So Cana, just what were you doing these past few months again? Usually you'd just stick around at the guild..."

She reacted in slight surprise at the question before handing him his book and running off. "We've got Homeroom 1st Period, History 3rd Period, and Strategy 7th period together. See you then!"

Gray raised a hand in protest. "But you didn't answer my question... Ah well." His eyes widened when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Walking around without a shirt this early on the first day of school? I must say that I'm disappointed Gray."

He turned around in panic. "Oh, its Erza. At first I thought you were a crazy pervert or something."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance before she smiled. "I'm sure that's what people think about you."

"Huh?" He looked around to be met with looks ranging from lust, surprise, amusement, contempt, and Hate. "Oh I guess so huh. Haha!"

He rubbed the back of his head for a moment before slumping his shoulders in depression. "Aw Man."

"Well if it isn't Gray and Erza. Did the two of you get lost?" Both Gray and Erza turned around to be met with the sight of Mirajane Strauss. One of the "7 Goddess" of the Academy.

Erza smiled. "We're on our way to class now but thank you for your concern Mira."

The looks of hate directed at Gray increased 10-fold upon the arrival of Mirajane. Formerly known as "The Devil's Wife." and currently known as "The Goddess of Beauty."

Her long white hair reaching down to her waist. Her slim, curvy, and perfect figure. Her bust size that surpassed the Average of any girl already.

And finally, her smile that could bring joy back to anyone's heart no matter how damaged. Certainly made her worthy of her title.

Her main attire consists of a Tight black shirt, tight black leggings that highly accentuated her thighs, And an oversized white casual jacket that was left unzipped and reached down far enough to hide her buttox from view.

Gray turned back to look at Erza. Nothing on how much prettier she was in her current attire rather than what she wore around the Guild after school regularly.

She had shoulder length Scarlett Red Hair lingering behind her as she walked, And a figure every bit as great as Mirajane's despite lacking slightly in the bust.

She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a blue bow connected to the collar and a Blue Dress that was only a slightly darker shade than the bow on her neck.

She is also well known through the Academy as one of the 7 goddesses. But due to her less than desirable personality...

She is known as "The Goddess of Punishment." but more commonly is referred to as "The Fairy Queen."

Gray sighed as he followed behind the two "Goddesses" in front of him. "Why does it go like this every year?"

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

A 14 year old blonde boy smirked as he and his also 14 year old black haired friend walked down the hall. "Did you hear? Natsu's gonna be coming here starting today."

The boy beside him narrowed his eyes. "Natsu Dragneel... He always finds a way to do whatever he wishes. Isn't it prohibited for a Mage like him to join this Academy?"

The blonde shrugged. "I dunno. But I do know that I can't wait to fight him. This time I'll win, I can feel it."

The black haired boy sighed as he looked at his blonde friend, adorning a disinterested look. "Isn't that what you said last time?"

The blonde didn't seem to expect that and reacted in surprise before calming himself and placing both his hands on the back of his head casually. "Whatever. This time It'll be different."

The black haired boy beside him increased his walking speed, his expression unchanged. "You said that last time too Sting."

The boy now identified as Sting stopped dead for a moment before racing to catch up. "Wait, Rogue! Are you serious?"

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

A 14 year old girl with short light blue hair sat on a bench beside a taller black haired girl who was two years older. "Lady Minerva, Do you think I've gotten any stronger over break?"

The black haired girl Minerva leaned back and looked up into the sky. "I suppose so, though you still haven't reached anywhere near the level of your elder sister."

"Oh. I guess Not." The white haired one was visibly saddened by this but raised her head up to speak again before being interrupted by Minerva.

"But, I'm certain it won't remain that way forever. Don't worry Yukino, you'll surpass her one day. So long as you don't waver in your resolve."

Yukino stared at her senior's face in admiration before bursting out in a smile. "Thank You! Lady Minerva."

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

A rough looking black haired boy with Iron Piercings throughout his face smirked as he landed safely on the floor after jumping from the roof of a nearby building. "Hey, Juvia. Did you hear?"

A blue haired girl holding an umbrella above her head and walking sadly as a rain cloud followed her looked up at him. "What is it, Are we going after a new target?"

The boy with piercings shook his head. "Nope, A kid got accepted to your Dumbass Academy."

The girl seemed highly surprised by this. "Really? I assumed the academy didn't accept new students above the age of 10."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, that's what's fishy about it. There's no way whoever he can be a normal guy. He might pose a threat to Jose's plan."

Juvia looked at him questioningly and walked up beside him as the rain followed. "Why would you care about that Gajeel? I didn't think you had any interest in Jose."

The boy now known as Gajeel turned to look at her for a moment before walking away. "Thought I'd warn you before you got yourself into trouble."

Juvia smiled. "I didn't realize you cared about that either. Did you have a change of heart recently?"

Gajeel stopped for a moment before continuing. "Whatever. I just don't want to deal with burying your body is all."

Juvia watched him leave before sighing. "Another year of the same thing. But it'll all be over soon. Right? Master Jose."

An egoistic clown looking man walked up to her from behind with three others following him. "Yes, that is right. The Akashic Records will be mine."

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

Meissa clung to Natsu's arm and looked up at him with a pleading look. "I Love you Natsy, So be a good boy and call me Mei~."

Natsu moved his eyes to look down at her emotionlessly. "Sorry but I'm not a Lolicon, Akiko."

"Uwaaa!" She burst out into tears. "I'm not a Baby or a Kid! I'm only a year younger than you Natsu~!"

Natsu shrugged and took her arms off him. "Just show me where the office is."

Going back to normal, she pointed at a building the size of a Hotel a fair distance right. "Its that direction."

Natsu began walking away. "Thanks for the help but I'll be fine from here on. Later Meissa."

Meissa sighed as he left and mumbled something under her breath. "At least he didn't say my last name."

-o-(In the building)-o-

Natsu sighed upon walking in. "That girl. She's in such a good mood these days. I still remember back when she could make people piss their pants just by looking at her."

"Who could?"

"Mei." He looked up to see the head of a girl sticking out of the roof. "Hey Keitha. Stop sneaking up on me like that."

She fell out of the roof and landed on the floor facing him, her full body now in view.

She was an Average Height 10 year old girl, the top of her head stopping at the lowest point of Natsu's Chin. To the right of her head, she had a low shoulder length ponytail split to go down both her back and front.

She had light green eyes and had an emerald green necklace. She also had a strange mark beneath her left eye. Something like a Dragon Tattoo. "I've failed once again to catch you off guard. You truly are a formidable foe."

Natsu looked down at her and smiled. "So you go to this school?"

She nodded. "I'm starting today. But I'm more interested on how you're here."

Natsu answered as they began walking. "I'm starting today. Just like you."

She glared at him. "I didn't know they accepted people over 10. How'd you get in?"

He shrugged. "Don't really know but I think Eileen had something to do with it."

"Oh. Well Anyway, are you heading to get your schedule too?" Natsu nodded. "Don't know where I'm going though."

"Yeah I figured that. Since we're heading towards the Weapons storage right now."

Natsu stopped instantly when he heard her words. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered. So can we keep going now?"

Natsu lifted her by the ears and pulled them as his voice rose in volume. "Keitha, your supposed to tell me things like that, Dammit!"

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

Gray had split off from Erza and Mirajane a while ago and began heading to his own classroom. "At least I'm not in the same grade as they are."

"So you made it on time did you?" He looked to his right and saw his new homeroom teacher, Wakaba. His usual smoking pipe held between his teeth.

Gray looked up at him. "So this is the classroom you teach in. You know this class is for the stronger 10'th graders right? How'd you get accepted as a teacher here?"

He smirked in response. "So where'd you leave your shirt? Not in the girl's bathroom I hope." His face suddenly blushed a light pink. "But if you did I could go get if for you."

"No thank you!" Gray replied sharply before sighing. "I didn't bother wearing one since I'd probably just lose it anyway."

"Typical Gray move." He turned around to see Cana sigh as she walked towards them.

Gray looked at her questioningly. "I figured you were already here. Since you ran off in such a hurry."

She shrugged in response. "I had something to do before I came. So Wakaba, what subject do you actually teach after our homeroom?"

Wakaba rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, I'm actually only here as a sub. Your teacher's gonna be late so I have to take over his class for homeroom today."

Cana's jaw dropped. "Getting a sub on the first day!?" Gray sighed. "I cant believe I got a dumbass again this year. Last year I had Old Man Warrod for homeroom."

Wakaba looked down and shook his head in pity while Cana tried imagining him taking role and arrived at a rather unpleasant image.

Wakaba took out his key and unlocked the door. "Anyway, lets just get the day over with."

-o-(Elsewhere.)-o-

Natsu sighed as he carried Keitha on his back and searched for a way to the principals office. While he was scolding her she had decided to simply take a nap and leave him lost in the middle of a gigantic building.

He looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. "Why does it always go like this? You get me into trouble and I have to get us both out of it."

Suddenly he had to lean his head back and dodge a sword thrown at his face. "Look at that, more trouble. And I bet It'll be Keitha's fault too."

"Stop right there intruder!" He turned around to see a Scarlett haired girl holding a sword firmly in her right hand approaching him.

Noting her hair, he assumed she was the girl Eileen had told him to protect. Erza Scarlett. "Is something wrong?"

Erza glared at him. "Drop the hostage on your back and raise your hands in the air. I'll turn you into the authorities and we'll be done here. Of course, should you refuse." She tightened her grip. "I'm sure you can figure that out yourself.

Natsu looked at her blankly. "I'm not an intruder. I'm just a new student here. Whats so bad about that?"

Erza grit her teeth angrily. "Liar. The Academy doesn't accept new students over 10. At first I thought perhaps I had simply forgotten your face but your words prove that you are an enemy."

Natsu raised his eyesbrows. "Are you trying to say that you memorized the face of every person here?"

"Of course I did! Its my job as Student Coucil Vice President to ensure the safety of this school."

Natsu chuckled at her reply. Thinking the same thing anybody would think at that moment. _"She takes her job way too seriously." _

His sences flared up, and he thanked the gods he listened too them because five swords were now in the ground where he used to be.

Erza clenched her sword with both hands. "Do not mock me. I've been leniently planning to allow the authorities to handle you but you've pushed my hand on the matter. If you refuse to surrender I'll kill you as per school regulations."

Natsu blinked in suprise. _"Is there really a rule like that?" _He lifted his foot in time to dodge another sword sent at it. _"So her swords appear in mid air. It could be a type of territory magic bit I dont feel any magic markings. So it has to be..."_

He tilted his head to the side and caugth the sword sent at him by the handle. "Your highly skilled in requip magic. In all my life I've only met a. few people able to requip that fast in mid air."

Erza glared at him. "You seem quite skilled yourself. But you'd have to be in order to slip past all the gaurds around the Academy City."

Natsu blinked. "Did you just say City? you mean this Academy is an actual City!?"

She lowered her sword in slight confusion. "You snuck in here without knowing? This Academy is home to lots of people. Mages and Regulars alike. The school is only a small portion of it."

Another voice was heard from behind them. "He's just acting that way to fool you Erza. don't listen."

Natsu turned to look at her. "I can tell by your looks that you're someone important. How important I have no idea."

The girl looked to be 17 or 18 standing quite a bit above him in height. She had what could be considered a large chest, long and slender legs, and a shapely rear.

She wore dark red lipstick and had long curled eyelashes atop her amethyst color eyes. She had long gold hair syled neatly from the nape of her neck onwards, the rest is styled as though it were a bother to fix.

Her bangs are parted down the middle to reveal her forehead slughtly and had a to put in simple words pretty face. The greatest drawback would be her presense, which reaked of royalty and intellect.

Erza seemed to be frightened by her sudden appearance if the sudden softening of her eyes and worried eyes were any indignation. "Miss President, I apologize for being fooled so easily. I also apologize for allowing an intruder to enter the premises."

Natsu turned to look back at Erza in suprise. _"This girl is student Counil President?"_ He sighed in annoyance. _"That means it'll cause problems if I fight with her. You've gotta be kidding me."_

The girl ignored Erza and continued to glare at Natsu. "What have you come here for. No-one is aloud into the School portion unless they are a student."

Natsu began walking away from them. "Well I am a student here so there's no problem."

Erza was about to move to stop him but the gold haired girl alppeared in front of him in a flash. Natsu glared at her. _"Speed Enhansement Magic?"_

Natsu looked closely at her and was able to see a tiny spark of ligtning go through her left foot. _"Lightning Magic? But to be able to travel at Light speed with only that... This girl may be strong but even so__. I didn't expect anyone at this school to be that strong."_

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

A short old man looked up from his seat to glare at the Scarlett haired girl standing across from him. "I'm not sure how you know the boy nor how you managed to convince the higher ups to accept him in but I will not accept him into my guild. That is my final decision."

The Scarlett haired girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Listen here Makarov. I don't care if your a Wizard Saint. My words, are an absolute command for you."

Makarov glared harder. "I fully respect you and your words Eileen but If I were to allow him into my guild, it would be disgrace to how hard my kiddos have worked to make it this far in the Academy."

Eileen smiled Darkly. "Oh he's no disgrace. in fact your guild should be proud of themselves to have him in it."

Makarov looked at Natsu's profile paper once more and frowned. _"He might put my kiddos in danger. there is no record of his background or where he came from whatsoever here!_

_The only thing I know about him is his name and age and that greatly worries me. Even the place where his race should be says... Unknown."_

-o-(Elsewhere.)-o-

Natsu and the presumed Council president were currently staring eachother off, each trying to get the other to give up with the looks in their eyes alone.

Erza stood watching the display. In all honesty she pitied the intruder. He was just unlucky that the strongest student at their school, Keine Tachibawa was the one that would be dealing with him.

The girl Keine glared angrily at Natsu. "Listen here kid. Put your hands up and I won't have to kill you."

Natsu sighed and dropped Keitha on the ground with a thud before reaching into his pocket. "I didn't want to but I've got no choice."

Keine drew her fist and prepared to strike. Erza placed her sword at his neck while stating an order. "Release your weapon!"

Natsu turned and blinked at her as he pulled out his student ID. "I don't carry weapons. I figured they weren't aloud at school. Guess not though."

Erza's mouth hung open in shock at his words and the card in his hands. She slowly lowered her own weapon, her mouth still open.

Keine took the card from him and read it. "Natsu Dragneel? 15 years old, identified student." She turned to Erza and glared.

"I came all the way here because I saw you confronting someone from the security cameras. Tell me what you were doing."

Erza flushed in embarassment. "but, he said he was new here. The school doesn't accept new students his age so I..."

Receaiving a glare from Keine she bowed her head. "I Apologise! I shall accept any punishment you see fit without complaint."

Natsu looked from Erza to the girl he had yet to identify, eyes narrowed at her. _"Erza... She seemed so much like a bossy queen yet when this girl got here she became like a clumsy assistant. Just who is this girl to able to cause that kind of thing just by being here?"_

The girl handed Natsu back the card and smiled slightly. "So you're the kid the City Council was fussing over. I'm sorry for the mess Erza caused. My names Keine Tachibawa. nice to meet you Natsu."

Natsu stared at her blankly. _"This girl is really Keine Tachibawa?_" He picked the still sleeping Keitha up and put her on his back. "The wizard saint?"

She nodded. "Yes that's right. Keine Tachibawa the 6'th wizard saint. I have one more question for you. Who is the girl on your back?"

"Her name is Keitha Itsaso. She's new here and we were looking for the council building together until she fell asleep."

Keine looked at him sympathetically. "I heard that she was a handful from. friend of mine but even so."

Natsu seemed suprised. "You mean her older sister? Aspen." Keine looked equally suprised. "You know her?" Natsu nodded. "Haven't seen her in a long time though."

Keine narrowed her eyes curiously at Natsu. _"How does this kid know Aspen!? She's an SS class Expert Bounty Hunter who never stays in one spot. There's no way."_

Erza didn't seem to know what the two of them were talking about, and was going to leave seeing how she wasn't doing anything of use before her wrist was grabbed by Keine's left hand.

Said girl smiled at Natsu. "Well Natsu, since she wasted your time and made you late to class, Erza will stay with you for the next week during school hours to help you with whatever you need."

Natsu looked at Erza, and upon seeing her face full of mixed emotions shook his head. "Its alright. I don't need any help. All I really need is directions to the Office Building."

Keine shook her head much to Erza's horror and Natsu's pity. "I insist. She said she'd take any punishment so this is her punishment. Besides, she'll follow you _anywhere_ remeber."

Natsu sighed. "Was that supossed to arouse me?" Erza blushed slightly but nodded. "I understand. Miss Presidant."

Keine slipped a paper into Erza's pocket, something Natsu noticed but made no reaction to. "Good, Take care of him Erza."

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

Wakaba looked around the class once more before sighing. _"Guess the kid won't be coming."_ He turned back to a poster on the wall before beggining his explanation.

"Alright Kids. I know you've all worked hard to get here and have been studying to be active mages for about 5 years now so starting next week, you'll become just that."

He pointed at a spot on the wall with his left hand. "Once you reach 10'th grade, there's a tournament held for everyone in your grade at this school to judge your rank from F to D Class as a wizard. There are rare cases where kids are ranked C class in this grade but it isnt likely."

He picked up a magic pen and began writing in the air. "You'll be split into teams of three or four depending on compatibility after we test your abilities in the tournament."

"The Tournament starts next week. So get ready for it by trying your hardest in your school work even if you dislike any of your teachers. Any thing else you want to know will be in the manual. Alright. spend the rest of your 27 minutes here getting to know the people you'll be competing against."

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

Erza had just finished explaining the same to Natsu while she led him to the Principal's Office. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

Natsu shook his head no. "So you have to follow me everywhere? Even to the Bathroom?"

"No." Natsu stopped upon hearing Keitha's words. "So you're awake after all."

"No I'm not. You can keep walking now." Natsu dropped her on the floor and turned to glare at her.

She laid with her eyes closed, acting as though she were still sleeping. "Snore, Snore."

Natsu sighed and began walking away. "Guess I'll just leave you here."

She instantly shot up and ran up behind him. "Pleasd don't. I'll be good now."

Erza sighed as she moved to catch up. "You've got quite the handful don't you."

-o-(5 Minutes Later)-o-

Natsu glared at the Emerald haired girl beside him as he knocked on the door to the principles office. "Thanks for showing me the way here Keitha."

Said girl looked up at him and tilted her head in misunderstanding. "But I didn't take you here. The Strawberry smelling girl did remember."

Erza sighed. "Ah, Do i really smell like strawberries?" Keitha was about to reply but Natsu slammed his fist into her head. "No, she's just really dumn."

The door opened, resulting in Erza looking up at the person standing at at the door. "President Hyberion. It's good to see you again."

He looked down at her. "Is something the matter Erza? You don't uually come here without a report sent by Keine."

Erza turned to the two behind her. "Their names are Keitha Itsato and Natsu Dragneel. They came here for their schedules."

He handed Natsu a planner and Keitha a sheet of paper and sighed. "I've been expecting you both. I'm not sure why your late on the first day. two more late marks this year and no matter what you do your expelled."

Natsu looked at the name on the planner which said **Natsu Dragneel** in bold. "Hey Erza, do you mind taking Keitha to class for me?"

Keitha narrowed her eyes at him. "I can find my way by myself." Natsu nodded. "Yeah I know. but you'll probably take a nap on the way."

Erza shook her head. "I was told to stay with you. I won't go against my superiors." She thought back to what had been written on the sheet of paper.

_"Erza, Watch Natsu closely. He isn't a normal guy. Not normal at all._

_Watch him and tell me everything you find out. This is probably an A Class Mission maybe even class since your doing it alone so be careful."_

Natsu sighed. "Are you coming to class with me too?" She nodded. "The student council has certain priveledges so it'll be fine."

Keitha saw a peice of paper sticking slightly out of Erza's pocket and stared at it. "_Speak to me."_

A small voice told her everything written on the paper and who wrote it. She glared at Erza before beggining to walk away. _"I'll tell Natsu about it later. Right now I've got to keep an eye out for this Keine person."_

-o-(Later)-o-

Natsu looked at the door to his first classroom, a look of boredom sketched upon his features. "Why do I have to go to school!?"

Erza glated at him. "If there's something wrong with our Academy than say it."

Natsu turned to look at her. _"Look who's back to normal." _He turned back the door and opened it. An annoyed voice greeting him when he entered. "Your Late Kid."

(OCC Descriptions)

Eileen: A mysterious Scarlett haired woman who first appeared in the Prologue as someone who has some sort of connection to Natsu Dragneel.

She also has an unknown amount of influence over Makarov Dreyar. The extent of said influence unknown.

Meissa Akiko: An Attractive teenage girl who is Natsu's junior by one year. She and Natsu have a complicated past together but are fully aware that they can trust each other.

She has a teasing personality and due to this takes immense pleasure in teasing those of the opposing gender. Though despite this she also seems to be highly susceptible to teasing herself.

Although almost always seen with a happy attitude, there are times when she becomes someone who causes fear just by gazing into her eyes. So stated by Natsu that is.

She had long Bright Purple hair and Violet eyes to match, A light skin tone, average height for her age, and an above average bust for a woman of 14 years.

Keitha Itsaso: A 10 Year Old Girl who, like Natsu is a new student at Magic Academy. She has Emerald color hair and light green eyes and is usually seen with her hair in a ponytail.

She has a Lazy uncaring personality and doesn't care for things she finds to be unnecessary.

She is strong dispite this however, and is also quite more intellegent than she leads people to belive. She has some form of magic that allows her to speak with paper.

She seems to look up to Natsu as someone she wishes to prove herself to, So she tries to outclass him at any given opportunity. (If she isn't taking a nap.)

Natsu on the other hand, sees her as a bothersome little sister who always finds a way to annoy him.

Keine Tachibawa: A girl in her late teens serving as the Student Council president. She has Gold hair and has high influence of Erza Scarlett. Enough to alter said girl's personality simply by being there.

She is a Highly Skilled user or Lightning Magic a able to make Erza feel pity for whom she considered a criminal just because Keine would be dealing with him.

Not much is known about her personality other than that she seems highly intellegent.


	3. Chapter 2

"Battle Against The Stripper, My Name is Gray Fullbuster!"

Natsu looked at the door to his first classroom, a look of boredom sketched upon his features. "Why do I have to go to school!?"

Erza glared at him. "If there's something wrong with our Academy than say it."

Natsu turned to look at her. "Look who's back to normal." He turned back the door and opened it. An annoyed voice greeting him when he entered. "Hey kid, your late."

Natsu looked around class before spotting the name "Wakaba" floating in the air. He turned to the man he presumed was Wakaba and shrugged.

Wakaba sighed before checking a name off on his list. "Sit Wherever you want."

Natsu turned his head at the sound of a loud bang which he found to have come from a guy towards the back.

"You know I've never seen you in school before pinky. I never forget a face, so why don't you tell me what's up with that?" Natsu ignored him which caused the guy to grunt in anger.

Wakaba looked up at the ceiling and stared at the lacrima on it. "Any minute now."

A light emited from the lacrima before a screen appeared in mid air, showing a golden haired girl. Natsu turned to the screen and narrowed his eyes. _"Her again..."_

The girl had a serious look on her face as she spoke. "Attention students of this Academy. Most of you know me as Keine Tachibawa, the Student Coucil President.

I'm here today to alert you all that we have a new 10th grade student who will be attending this Academy." Natsu's face appeared on the upper tight corner of the screen.

"I'm full aware that it goes against academy rules to accept a student above the age of 10, but Natsu Dragneel is an acception. If you see him than do not attack him. He has authorization."

The light faded as the room's attention shifted to Natsu who shrugged.

Erza sighed as she followed after him. Taking a seat beside him in the back. "You seem to have a way with getting on people's bad side, don't you."

Natsu shrugged and laid his head down on the desk. "Don't care." He closed his eyes and listened to what people were saying throughout the room.

"That bastard. I don't see anything special about him. Why does he get a pass from the rules."

"This guy... we worked so hard to get to where weare without getting expelled in this hellish school and thid guy just transfers in and craps all over that. and he even has the nerve to act like he doesn't care aboit anything."

"I bet he's a spoiled brat who's parents paid to let him into the school. Watch, he's gonna get expelled for failure real soon."

"I mean, he's cute and all but it's still not fair that the school would just transfer him in like that and expect us to all exept it."

"I bet I could beat him up with my eyes closed. I mean look at him. his pink hair is litterally telling us that he's pathetic. Maybe stupid too."

Natsu rolled his eyes and sunk deeper into his chair.

Toward the front of the room, a raven haired boy turned his head to glare at Natsu. _"This guy pisses me off already."_

A brunette haired girl walked up to Erza's desk who Natsu, after raising his head saw she was talking to. _"It must be weird for people who know Erza to see Her in their class."_

He looked towards the front and spotted a raven haired boy glaring at him. Natsu returned the gesture as the two emgaged in a feirce staring contest.

Gray grit his teeth. _"Whoever this guy is, He's one hell of a bastard. That's for sure."_

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

Makarov Dreyar walked slowly down a stone path, The ground cracking as he walked. _"That Woman Eileen. I don't know what your planning but I won't simply sit by and allow it. I may have let that boy into the guild but I'll be sure to keep an eye on him."_

"Well, well. If it isn't Makarov." He looked up to spot a man with the appearance of a phsyco clown nearing him. _"Jose."_

The man smirked. "You seem to be in a bad mood! Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed today? Soon, you'll hope you hadn't gotten out of bed at all!"

Makarov watched as he left, laughing phsycotically all the while. _"Thats right. I have Jose to worry about as well."_

-o-(Elsewhere)-o-

-RING RING RING-

Natsu sighed at the sound of the school bell. "Erza, why can't anyone join this school after 10?"

"The school has highly difficult training for all students beggining from the 5th grade year. The year where they begin at either 9 or 10.

Other schools don't have that kind of training so allowing a student to transfer to this school would be like dishonoring the work other students put in."

Natsu nodded before standing up and heading towards the door. _"I get the feeling that that's not actually the real reason but even so... She wasn't lying, if she was I would've known. So she was probably lied to. Most likely everyone in this school was."_

He looked back at Erza to see she was conversing with the Raven haired boy from earlier. He smirked and walked out the door before vanishing in thin air, confusing the rather large man who had happened to be walking his way.

Natsu reappeared a small distance away from the gym. Which he knew the location of as a result of Meissa's earlier tour. He groaned mentally. "I might actually have to work in this class."

"Work is Manly!" Natsu's eyes narrowed as he saw a tall and well built man leave the gym and head towards him.

Natsu walked around him and headed to the gym, which earned him an offended look from the big guy. "Are you trying to act like you didn't even see my manliness!? That isn't manly you know!"

Natsu stopped again and sighed heavily. He turned to look at the guy with a disinterested look. "What?"

The man pointed to himself. "I'm the manlyest man of all men! The absolute Man! The names Elfman."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Is that a nickname?"

"No that's my manly name!" Natsu stared at him in disbelief and pity. _"What kind of parents would name their kid Elfman. They must not have loved him enough to come up with an actual name."_

The guy narrowed his eyes. "I get the feeling you're thinking something unmanly." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Do you have to say man in every sentence?"

Elfman nodded. "A real man always stays in character." Natsu sighed. "What do you want with me?

"My manly ears heard on the announcements that you transferred here today. You must be really manly for them to have let you in."

Natsu groaned in annoyance mentally. _"I know where he's going with this."_

He smirked and slammed his right fist into his left hand. "I challenge you to a manly mandown!"

"No." Natsu replied nochalantly as a guy who had been watching their interaction sweatdropped. "Harsh."

"After scho-" Elfman stopped midway as Natsu's words finally reached his brain. "It isn't manly to turn down a fight!"

Natsu shrugged and began walking back towards the gym. "Later, I'm headed to class."

Elfman followed after him much to Natsu's displeasure. "Don't you have class?"

He nodded. "We have the same first two manly periods."

Natsu stopped in his tracks. "You were in my homeroom?" After being met by a nod his eyes widened in disbelief. _"If he got here that fast after the class ended than he must be a lot stronger than he looks."_

Natsu looked up at Elfman. "How did you get here so quickly?"

Elfman smirked. "Like all real men would, I took the Teleportaion seals."

Suddenly, the small bit of respect Natsu had gained for Elfman dissapeared and was replaced by dissapointment. "Oh. So this school has those."

"Hey Natsu, I've been wondering why Erza was in our class." Natsu's lips rose a millimeter at the manly-less sentence before shrugging. "The whatever president told her to follow me around for a week."

Elfman's expression turned uncomfortable. "Well that's... Not very manly."

Natsu shrugged. _"Erza didn't seem that uncomfortable earlier. Must be whatever was on that note."_

With a sigh, he turned the knob and opened the door. Entering soon after.

Gray, from his spot against a wall narrowed upon seeing Natsu enter the gym. _"Him again."_

Natsu, upon spotting him narrowed his own eyes. _"The Pervert."_

-o-(Later That day.)-o-

Natsu stared lifelessly at the ground as he walked through the hall. He had History for 3rd period and hadn't had much of a kick out of it.

He spent most the time sleeping and when yelled at to lift his head and answer a question, he was already aware of the answer and hadn't had much trouble doing so.

This of course highly bothered the others in his class, one of which was the raven haired boy Gray he had come to dislike.

They spent thier time today talking about the 3rd Ishgarian Trade War something he was highly familiar with and his classmates seemed to have learned about a previous year.

During his second period of P.E, the teacher had spent his time measuring them all up and finding their weights. The reason for which Natsu was unaware, not that he cared either way.

With a sigh, he looked up at the ceiling in defeat. "School is boring." He suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. "Here you are."

Natsu turned his head to meet eyes with an angry and annoyed Erza looking as though she was about to murder him. He shrugged. "Yeah, I am."

BANG*

Natsu found himself walking while holding his head as he rubbed the small bump on it. _"The hell did that strength even come from!?"_

Sighing, Erza slowed down enough for him to catch up. "So, which class do you have next?"

Natsu opened his planner for her to see. "Combat Education Huh. I think you'll find this class more interesting than the others."

He looked at her in curiosity before shrugging it off. "Is it really ok that your missing your own first day of class?'

"Its regretable but my orders were to wa-help you. So I'm simply following them." He made no reaction to Erza's slip up allowing her to sigh in relief.

Meanwhile, Natsu was busy within his own mind. _"So, her job is to watch me... I really didn't expect that to be it."_

_"I thought it would be more of an assasination mission. Guess I should let my gaurd down a little around here. It's not a battlefield but even so."_

_"Watch me, she do that herself with security camera's or something. It doesn't add up. Not to mention I could easily run off."_

Erza spoke up as they continued down the hallway. "So Natsu, what magic do you use?"

Natsu shifted his slighly widened eyes to look at her, not expecting that question. "Fire Magic."

She seemed dissappointed. "Oh, is that so." Natsu smirked. "Didn't meet your expectations?'

She smiled wryly. "I suppose so. The way you had remained fully calm and uncaring throughout the entire event that transpired this morning. I had assumed highly of you."

She sighed internally. _"Although he is calm under prebssure I must keep in mind he is still my Junior. I've also had far more advanced training than he has by attending ths accademy. I suppose It cant be helped."_

Natsu returned to his thoughts after answering. _"There's still the fact that that girl Keine..."_

He had a slight flashback to their encounter. _"Knows Aspen."_ He grit his teeth_. "That alone means she's the real deal."_

He looked up at the ceiling. _"It only could have been Aspen that would know how much of a handful Keitha is. The other people who know her well enough to know that would have had no way to have met that Keine girl."_

Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts by Erza's voice. "Where do you think your going?" He raised an eyesbrow in confusion. "Class. I heard it was this way."

She shook her head. "You couldn't walk all the way there before the bell goes off. I'll take you to a seal for teleportation nearby."

Natsu didn't reply and instead stood still as he waited for her to lead the way. When they began moving again, Natsu subconsciously told his body to keep following her as he went back to his thoughts.

After a while he gave off a silent sigh as he came to a conclusion. _"Either way, I should stop treating this place like a battle ground. Its just a damn rookie training campout after all."_

He snapped bacm into reality in time to see Erza approaching a circular seal inscribed into the ground. Natsu's eyes widened immediately.

_"That Seal..."_ He knelt down and ran his finger around the circle on the outside, before miving hs fingers around the lines and shapes within it.

Erza narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What are you doing?" Natsu looked up at her. "What do you think?"

She reacted negatively to his reply. "I asked a question and expected an answer not another question." Natsu stood back up. "Just feeling it out."

"For what purpose?" Natsu shrugged. "It looked cool." She accepted that answer. Depite eyeing him curiously.

He looked back at it. "So who made it?" She walked closer to it as she replied. "The headmaster of our Academy. I haven't been able to meet him but Miss Keine tells me he's quite accomplished."

Natsu looked from her to the seal before fixating on the seal. _"Well that's an understatement. This seal is made as an eternal one to never run out. I sure as hell couldn't do that! The only person I know who can would be Eileen or that woman..."_

He shook his head. _"Eileen wouldn't be the type to __d__o something like this all around the school and I already know she isn't the headmaster here and as for her... Nah, impossible. But than who was it?"_

Erza pointed at the seal and motioned him to enter. "Focus on where you want to go while sending magic to your feet and it'll take you."

Nasu turned to her. "What if I dont know where I'm going?" She sighed. "Its room 517." With a nod, he entered the circle and dissappeared.

She was shocked still. _"He didn't even build up any magic!" _She tried to calm herself down. _"Okay. Perhaps he built it up beforehand. But even so, I didn't expect him to get it right. I half expected he would have failed to teleport since he shouldn't have received any prior training."_She stiod in the center of the circle, let out a dark crimson glow from her feet, and fanished in a flash light.

After arrival, Erza spotted Natsu leaning against a wall, a fair distance away from the other people who had already arrived.

She walked over to him. Where she was met by a question. "Erza, how does this Academy Rank students in the tournament thing?"

She turned to him. "Letter Standard. If you rank F you fail. Ranking E means you're weak. Rank D means your Alright. Rank C means you're Average. Rank B means you're good. And Rank A means your Well Accomplished."

Natsu nodded. "So your first ranked in the 10th grade, and than go up in ranks for the rest of your time in the High-School portion?"

She nodded. "Only after graduation do you gain the status of a Mage. Than you can accept quests."

Natsu tilted his head. "A person I met earlier with a brain made of Man told me we'd be taking quests after the Tournament. Guess I shouldn't have believed him."

She shook her head. "You will be taking quests during this and the next years, but ypur supervisor has to acvept them for you.

Each team has a personal supervisor who trains, tests, and accepts quests for your team. they can choose whether to acvompany you on them or not to.

They simply have to accept them under their own name." Natsu nodded, understanding most of it. "Anything else?" She shook her head. "You'll be told in class."

Natsu slumped his shoulders in sorrow. "_Damn, now I have to pay attention. She did that on purpose didn't she."_

RING*

After Entering class, Natsu saw that a blue haired girl had already been inside with the teacer before anywon else. She sat in the back cornwr and had a cloud of depression raining on her head...Litterally!!l

Natsu rubbed his eyes to get rid of the hallucination but the cloud still remained. _"What the Hell!?"_People began avoiding her and not acting dissapointed upon seeing that she was in their class. Natsu noticed that this caused the techer to frown while the girl's eyes remained a sad and lonely color.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. _"Do people avoid her cause if the rain?_" He followed her gzae to find that she was staring at the shirtless pervert with a small amount of brightness coming to her eyes causing Natsu to roll his eyes. _"Fangirls."_

Gray on the other hand upon seeing the teacher sighed. "Why'd it have to be you?"

This earned a negative response from the teacher, who happened to be a girl. "Shut it you brat. Just for that I'll torture you this year."

Gray sighed. "My eyes are tortured plenty just by looking at you, Ur." A fist collided with his head in a not si gently manner.

He looked up at her as he rubbed the spot. "This is why you're still a single old lady."

Natsu sidestepped put of the way as Gray slammed into the wall where he had been due to the punch that had been delivered to his jaw.

Natsu blinked a few times before smirking. "Idiot." Gray instanly shot up. "Got a problem pinky?" Natsu narrowed his eyes. "If I do?"

Gray grit his teeth as he took off his pants. "Lets take this outside." Ur slammed a fist into his head. "Put those on Dumbass."

"Crap!" Natsu walked away with a smirk as Gray panickedly put his pants back on. "Pervert." A shoe slammed into the back of his head and upon turning around he spotted Gray glaring angrily. "I said lets take this outside."

Natsu began walking back towards him, a more serious look now sketched om his features. "Fine."

Erza grabbed both their heads and pushed them hard enoigh to crack their necks. "Your not to fight."

Gray grudgingly walked to a seat with his hands pocketed. "Fine, Whatever."

Natsu rubbed his neck. _"So that what it feels like__ to crack your neck...__ I've never done it before."_

Erza glared at him. "Pick a seat, Natsu." Natsu grudgingly looked around the room before focusing his ees on the blue haired girl.

He sighed before heading in her direction. Upon arriving she looked up at him causiosly, as though expecting an attack. Natsu instead smiled. "Can I sit here?"

She nodded. Natsu sat down and upon doing so noticed that the rain had slightly let up, but was still enough to cover both their seats and the area around them.

He sat back, allowing the rain to wash over his face. "Your lucky, I wish I had a cloud floating over me. I enjoy only a few things in this world, the rain is one of them."

Juvia turned to him in shock before turning away again, a light blush speading across her features. "Oh."

Erza, albeit reluctantly came and sat in the desk next to Natsu, which thefain no longer reached to. "Natsu, this girl is in the Phantom Lord guild."

She paused upon noticing his lack of attention. "They're the guild for the bad kids who are allowed to join this school and they don't gat along with other people. Especially not my guild Fairy Tail."

Natsu acted as though he hadn't heard her whispering, much to her annoyance. he instead put his head down and began drifting away until a brutal kick conected with his knee.

"What?" He asked indifferently despite the stinging feeling in his should be broken bit still perfectly in place knee. Once again he was dumbfounded by Erza. (Anime logic.)

She gave him a look saying pay attention much to his annoyance and displeasure. However, he didn't bwait for an answer and laid his head down once again.

He was beggining to drift off to sleep, when his sences alerted him something coming. After realizing it wouldn't hit him, he relaxed and allowed the pencil to land a decimeter away from his neck.

He looked up and saw everywon in his class looking his direction, anger or annoyance etched into their feaces.

Turning his eyes to the teacher, who narrowed her eyes with a hand raised still in the position she had thrown the pencil. "Head up."

Natsu narrowed his own eyes before complying, albeit reluctantly. She turned away and began speaking to the class.

"Listen up. The name's Ur Milkovich, your 4th period teacher. Take a look around you, cause these are the people you'll have a chance of getting put on a team with after the tournament."

She looked around, upon seeing no raised hands continued. "This class is based to further your Combat abilities. Whether it be Physical Combat or Magic Combat."

_"Why is she explaining the class, Don't they all know what it is?"_ Natsu took a glance at Erza, who was glaring at him. He leaned back and shut his eyes befrore repening them upon noticing something sharp poking his side.

He looked down and spotted a sword there. Upon looking back up he caught the merderous intent from Erza's glare. With a sigh he complied with her silent yet obvious wish.

"But than what are our Magic Study and P.E. Classes for?" He sighed at the answer to his question. _"Guess not.__"_

The teacher turned to him. "The 2 of them are for raising and testing your Physical and Magic Power, this class is where you put it to use."

He wanted more than nothing to simply tune out to her words but he was certain Erza would ask what she had said later to test him. "_Why do I even care anyway? She couldn't actually hurt me."_

He thought back to what Eileen had said a while ago. _"Natsu, if you get expelled from this school for not doing well. I'll make your death slow and painful, and after I'll keep your body for target practice."_

He felt a chil go up his spine at the look she had given him. _"Oh, right. That's why... Damn that woman is creepy."_

Ur continued. "Any of you who bothered to pay attention to your schedule would know that this class is more than twice as long as the others.

That's because this class is the most important for raising your rank around school. I'm certain the majority of you understand rankings, and how your ranked, but I'll go over it again just incase."

She had explained it in more detail than Erza, which also made it longer muh to Natsu's misfortune. but he still listened enough to regester the key parts.

After the Tournament people are put into teams with people the same rank. Even if you and your team were all B Rank, you'd have to start with E Rank quests until you had proven that you were ready for higher level quests.

Being strong enough to do D Rank doesn't mean you're prepared to do so. which in most of the class's opinion was stupid. Natsu on the other hand hadn't voiced his opinion and remained silent.

Your individual Rank may raise somhow and make you higher Rank than the rest of your team but you still will remain on the same team and cannot change teams unless your teamates were all slaughtered in battle on a higher ranking quest.

There was also one other Rank that Erza hadn't mention before. The S Class. Sadly atudents at our school aren't supposed to gain the title until far later but their is one special case. Keine Tachibawa.

That girl is the only person who has ever become an S Class while still at this Academy. Something he hadn't been suprised to hear.

"Too many words." Ur complained about her own explanation under her breath. Something Natsu picked up on.

She looked up at the class. "Alright, enough about that. Lets get to work alright? First things first would be a battle so I can see you all in action."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that what the tournament is for?" Ur shot him an annoyed look that said shut up. Clearly not wanting to admit that she simply didn't want to give the rest of her speech.

She looked around the class and spotted Natsu trying to sink into his chair. "Hey Gray, why don't you fight our newest transfer student."

Gray turned to Natsu, complaints no longer on his mind as he stood up. "I won't blame you if you run away while you're still ahead pinky.

Natsu stood up, revealing a facial expression that had yet to see from him, Excitement. "I've been waiting for a chance to crush you. Stripper."


	4. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Talking."

_"Thinking."_

**"Magic Spell in use."**

(Previously)

Gray turned to Natsu, complaints no longer on his mind as he stood up. "I won't blame you if you run away while you're still ahead pinky."

Natsu stood up, revealing a facial expression that had yet to see from him, Excitement. "I've been waiting for a chance to crush you. Stripper."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Natsu stood calmly on his side of the school's battlefield. Calmly waiting for the signal to begin as the wind blew against his face and hair.

Gray on the other side of the arena mirrored his actions. Their classmates were spread out across the bleachers on the right side of the school's outdoor battlefield.

Erza stood some distance away from the others, arms crossed and leaning slightly against a wall. _"I give you my condolences Natsu, but Gray is one of the few at this school who are capable of defeating me__."_

Ur smiled from her spot in the referee box. "Ready boys?" After reciving a nod from both sides, she raised a hand up. "Ready. Set."

She signified the start of the match by swinging her arm down in one swift motion. "Go!"

Gray put his hands together on his right side as Natsu prepared to defend. **"Ice Make: Spear!**"

Natsu blinked in suprise, clearly jot expecting something. The Spear of Ice hit him dead center in the chest, causing a small cloud of mist to go up.

The rest of the class snickered at that. "He must be shocked that Gray's so much stronger than him! Not to mention handsome." came the typical voice of a fangirl.

Natsu looked up at where the voice came from for a moment after the mist cleared before turning back to Gray. _"This place is made to train people for Magic Warfare right?"_

Gray charged in with his right hand frozen. The blow moved towards Natsu's face, but said boy moved his head back swifly to dodge when it got too close. _"Than why are his attacks so-"_

Gray smirked. "Having trouble keeping up?" Natsu jumped back to clear the distance. Still staring at Gray in confusion and suprise._ "Why are his attacks so... Weak__?"_

He narrowed his eyes at Gray. "Your not going easy on me are you?" Gray smirked slightly in response. "I won't have to go all out at this rate. Can you even use Magic?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent." Gray broight his hands back together. "**Ice Make: ****Spear Barrage!**"

25 spears of Ice charged towrds Natsu, raised his arms to block them. _"Lets see if they're at least powerful."_

All 25 hit their mark, much to the suprise of everyone watching. Gray seemed to panick slightly. "Oh Crap! I didn't mean to kill the guy..."

Natsu walked out of the smoke without a singal bruise or even a sign that he was hurt. _"This guy is pathetic.__"_

He turned to his teacher with a hand raised in surrender. "The stripper wins." As a dissappointed sigh left his mouth, he began leaving the area alltogether.

Gray watched as he left in suprise, before suddenly shifting to anger as he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you running away, Pinky!"

Natsu turned back to at him. The two glared for a moment before continuing in the direction he was already leaving. "Because you're not worth it, Stripper."

Gray grit his teeth. "Not worth it!?" A memory from the past flashed in his head. _"Because you're not worth killing, Gray."_

Ur narrowed her eyes as Natsu left. "Class isn't over." Natsu comtinued walking, not pausing for a moment. "I'll be at the classroom."

Gray clenched his fists tightly as he silently seethed in rage. "Damn it." He bit down on his lip in an attempt to hold back his anger.

Ur watched Gray silently for a moment before speaking up. "Go freshen up before coming back, Gray."

With a nod he began walking away, silently thanking Ur for allowing him to leave as the other students watched in confusion.

Haging heard all that went on via a magic seal that transfers all sound ok the feild to the bleachers, a small group of boys expressed their confusion at what had just occured.

"What's up with that? Gray was clearly stronger than him so who gives a damn if the guy runs away while trying to act cool so he doesn't get humiliated."

"I wanna know how he came out of that last attack without a single scratch though."

"Pfff, I bet he used some sort of Magic Item to protect himself. That damn cheater."

A boy with glasses not too far off to the side of them frowned in dissagreement. _"Negative, those spears made dirrect contact with his body. Some even hit his weak points yet he sustained no damage at all."_

Similar deductions continued all around until Ur shit them all up by announcing the next battle. "Shawn Vs Clair!"

(Elsewhere.)

Natsu stopped upon noticing Erza approaching. He turned around to look at her. "Just where do you think your going?"

After allowing her to catch up he began walking again. "Back to Class. That's where the Blue haired Rain Girl is after all. What's her name again? Juvia."

Erza frowned slighty. "I must ask what exaclty compelled you to give up after getting hit a few times. You were clearly enthusiastic about that battle with Gray."

Natsu didn't reply, causing Erza to frown in disaproval as she thought back to her current assignment. _"I can't say I understand what interests you about him. But I will complete my assignment._"

She turned to look back in the direction they came. "This is an excellent opportunity to gauge the abilities of your opponents in the battle to come."

Natsu stared blankly at her as they continued walking, leaving the unsaid phrase of 'I don't care' in his throat but Erza understood what he was telling her without words and stayed silent the remainder of their walk.

(Later.)

Natsu watched Juvia leave, a blank stare in his eyes making those passing by wonder just what he was thinking.

Ur, his teacher gave him a knowing smirk. "Its still your first day and you've already fallen in love."

She turned to laugh at his reaction, only to be met by a look signifying he didn't understand what she was talking about.

She smiled. "You sat by her since no one else would, and even came back to see her during the matches." She gave him a look of aproval.

He stared at her blankly. "So?" She smiled at him. "Thank you for looking out for her."

He narrowed his eyes in the direction Juvia left before turning the other way. "You've got the wrong idea. I only did it because of the rain helps me calm my mind."

Ur watched silenly as he met up with Erza and left before walking back into the class. _"So Erza was following him around... Just what are those higher ups planning anyway__?"_

(Elsewhere)

Natsu sat alone on a Wooden Bench, sliently examining the people that walked by with a blank stare.

...

Was his original intent to due throughout lunch. Instead he was stuck with a redhead who had forced him to follow her into the school bakery.

How did she manage to get a being as powerful as he to do so? Hmm, I wonder too.

Erza walked with a skip in her step despite her attempts to keep a serious face, which were entirely useless as her facial expression was that of a child who had just been offered a bucket of sweets.

Natsu looked at her 'serious face' and sighed. "Go ahead and jump for joy, I wont tell anyone."

She cleared her throat with a serious expression, althought her eyes still sparkled. "I appreciate your offer but I am mot a child."

Natsu sighed before freezing in place upon spotting an approaching white haired girl in a maid outfit. _"No way..."_

The girl smiled. "Heading out on a date I see, Erza." The redhead shook her head. "I am merely being treated to stawberry cake by Natsu here."

The White haired beauty smiled sympathetically at Natsu. "I'm sorry you have to buy her cake against your will..."

"What exactly is it you wish to imply Mira?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes. Natsu couldn't hear what either of the two were saying. He currently had eyes locked on to Mira's face and hair. _"Lisanna!"_

His stare caused Erza and Mirajane to stare back at him curiously. "Um, Natsu I think. Are you feeling okay?" the latter questioned.

Natsu's eyes widened upon further expecting the girl. _"No, her eye Iris's are smaller than Lisanna's_."

He blinked and returned to his usual blank look, his tears now gone. "I'm fine." He began walking towards the Cake section. "You coming Erza?"

The two girls looked between one another before turning back to Natsu. Mira, having recovered first smiled at her red haired friend. "I'm helping out around here right now so I'll see you later alright?"

Erza nodded as she went after Natsu, instantly forgetting the previous occurence as she turned back into a child upon smelling the oder of her favorite treat. "Strawberry Cake!"

(Elsewhere.)

Gray walked silently, lost in his thoughts since calming down about an hour or so ago. "Wait!"

He stopped and turned around to be met by a girl with Bright purple hair, a light skin tone, and Violett Eyes. Her height and looks all pointed toward her being an average 14 year old but her bust size was the thing that stood out the most, due to it being anything but Average.

She pointed at his foot. "The sticker I had on my forehead fell off and you stepped on it. Do you think you could give it back?"

He liftef his right foot and pulled the now dirty sticker off before sticking his hand out to give it to her. "Here."

She took it cautiously in her hands, careful not to touch the dirt. "Aw, its dirty."

Gray shrugged and began walking away. "Its just a sticker anyway. Only a little kid would be so sad about one."

He felt a hand rouch his shoulder before sensing a deadly aura from behind him. "A little kid?" He slowly tuenwd his head to be met with the same girl, her Violett eyes turned black and now glowing.

He looked into her eyes and saw the shadow of a creature he didn't recognize, but what he did know. Was that it terrified him.

Her left hand placed on her stomach while her right hand slowly released his shoulder. "Calm Down... Luna." The Shadow dissappeared and her eyes became their original color, as Gray comtinued to stare into her eyes in complete shock.

"W-what the-?" The girl smiled. "Sorry about that. She hasn't had much time to rampage for almost a year now. I guess she's getting a little cranky."

Gray took a step back, wanting to run but his legs betrayed him. "Who are... What are you!?"

She raised a hand as purple dust began to sprinkle on him. "Don't worry. You'll forget it soon. I can't have you spilling my sercret to the whole school right?" She gave him a cute look as she stuck her tungue out.

Gray's eyes closed but he remained standing, albeit wobily. "Good. I'll be going now, see you!" Gray's eyes shot back open before they narrowed in confusion.

He looked around. "I could've sworn someone just told me to wait... Oh well." He began walking away, not noticing the violett sparkle coming from the eyes of a figure watching him from the shadows_._

(After School Ended.)

Natsu walked out of class, boredom etched into his features._"Why did that Shirtless Weirdo have to be in all my classes anyway?"_

Erza turned to him. "Have you been informed of which Guild you've been placed in?"

Natsu shook his head before sighing. "School is over so you don't have to-" He was cut off by a shout of _Natsu, Erza__!_ coming from the presense of someone he recognized.

Erza turned around to see her white haired freind, now sporting her usual attire without the maidish perk she had added for their last encounter.

Mira smiled after stopping before the two of them. "The Master told me this would be Natsu's last class, although I didn't expect you to be here Erza."

She gained a sence of mischeif in her smile as she leaned in to Erza's ear but still spoke loud enough for Natsu to hear. "You couldn't possibly be dating your cute new Junior? This is just like a scene from that novel you were reading last week. Are you trying it our for yourself, _Erza~?"_

The redhead felt a shiver go up her spine at the way she had phrased her words and said her name at the end as she now sported a red face.

"Mira!" Natsu turned his head to the side as he whistled silently as Erza cried out her freinds name in an embarrased voice. _"So she's into that kinda thing huh?"_

Mira giggled before turning to Natsu with a smile. "Its nice to see you again Natsu."

Natsu allowed the edges of his lips to raise a centimeter at this girl. She had a way with words that he hadn't come across for a while. "Yeah."

As they walked, Mira taking the lead. Natsu asked said girl to explain what the purpose of having guilds was to him.

"A Guild is meant for people to meet

and learn to work with new people on a regular basis. Its also a little bit like a dorm since most people just spend the night in the rooms there."

The person in charge of their respective guild is called a Guild Master. The Guild Masters gather to chose who they want placed in their guild every school year. Although I'm not to sure how exactly they decide in the end.

Of course, thats only for the new students. You can change guild's if you feel like it after getying placed in one but most people just stay in the guild chosen for them.

Once in a guild, you can choose take guild quests. While these Quests do count towards your student record, you get to keep the reward. Where as the quests you take at school count toward your official record but your Team's Supervisor gets the reward."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at what she had implied in her last sentence. "We have supervisors?"

Erza, having recovered from her earlier embarassment took over the explantion. "Once the tournament is over you'll be placed in a team of 3 or 4 Members.

The teachers around school pick want to supervise since its more of an after school job and won't get in the way of their teaching.

Its not mandatory for the supervisor to go on missions with thier team but they are held responsible for extra training.

The reward for any completed missions goes to said supervisor regarless of whether they acompany you on it or not."

Natsu stared at her, the look on his face stating that he believed whoever had made this rule was an idiot.

Seeing that, Mira let out a small giggle. "Don't worry, Its only for a little while. Next year you'll get the reward for all the quests you take. And you'll be aloud to work alone."

Natsu nodded. Before recalling her purpose for coming here. And connecting the dots to arrive at the obvious conclusion. "I'll be joining your guild than, Mira."

(Later)

Natsu stood silently in front of the large building with a strange fairy like symobol on their flags and the same symbol on the door.

This was the Fairy Tail Guildhall. He had been dragged here by his red haired temporary female companion after it was confirmed by Mira that he had been placed in it. Erza had said she was member aswell.

Natsu sighed. This arrangement meant he no longer had a reason for why Erza should leave him alone for a while. It turned out the Shirless Wimp was a member too. His luck couldn't be worse.

While it was true that he could change guilds, he didn't plan on doing so untill he had gained enough intell on this guild if he would do so at all.

Mira had stamped a Dark Red Guildmark on his right shoulder. He headed towards the doors, fully ready to get the bothersome introduction done with as quickly as possible.

Natsu opened the doors and walked in, Erza and Mirajane following after with the latter voicing sometging she had probably said before. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu."

Natsu expected to be met with was under his expectations, although not under his wishes. He ducked instantly upon entry allowing the chair thrown to go on and ram directly into Erza's face.

Natsu watched silently with eyes showing a small amount of pity as 5 more chairs came forward, all hitting her directly in the face.

She charged forward with a cry of anger and began the onesided pumelling she could assume the others were already used to.

He sighed before turning to Mirajane who smiled upon noticing his gaze at her. He grumbled beneath his breath. Asking the kind beauty type of girls for help was something he had never wanted to do in his life.

"Mirajane, is there anything I have to do right now?" She pointed up towards a door on the 3rd floor of the building. "The Masters office is that one there. I'll take you up."

Natsu nodded and was about to follow her up when she stopped unbruptly. "Oh, thats right. Just Mira is fine. That's what all my freinds call me."

(Master's office.)

Makarv sighed as he looked through the papers on his desk. His children had a knack for destroying things, and getting into fights with the client which annoyed him to no end.

He sighed as the door opened but was met with a pleasant suprise when Mira walked in. "Oh Mirajane, give this old man a prize for his hard work will ya? A kiss would be nice."

He gave a peverted chuckle but stopped at the voice he was unfamiliar with. "Are you really the 5th Wizard Saint?"

Makarov turned to look at Natsu, who stared back with a blank look. He had been suprised, not by how he was adressed as it was a common thing to know who he was. But the fact that he had been unable to sence a Magic signature other than that of Mirajane approaching.

Natsu walked in and after being motioned to do so, sat down in one of the three chairs stationed in the room.

Makarov closed his eyes and sat in a sage like position. Giving off the air that he was rather wise. "Thank you Mira. Could you give us a moment."

She nodded and headed out the room. Not before directing one last smile at Natsu of course.

Makarov having seen the interaction seemed to lighten up a bit. Through many encounters with good and bad people through the things she did in her spare time Mira had developed into a fairy good judge of a person's character, meaning Natsu couldn't be completely bad.

Makarov moved a scanner like object to the center of the table as he spoke. "Place your hand on this peice here."

Natsu complied without questioning him. A light flashed out and scanned his hand before a slip of paper came out of the end.

Makarov looked it over before doing something Natsu couldn't see under his desk. After a moment, the Wall behind him fell in, revealing a passage way.

He stood in the walkway of it with his back turned to Natsu. "Normally we'd do this out front for everyone to see, but I'm aware you aren't the type to give away your abilities to just anybody."

He walked in and the door closed, before reopening after a few seconds to show that Makarov was no longer there.

Natsu let out a burst of undetectable magic power, sensing if there was a trap awaiting him. Feeling nothing, he too walked in, his curiosity getting the better of his judgement.

The door closed before he suddenly felt himself falling at high speed. He resisted the ugre to puke, which was multiplied by the hundreds due to his particular form of Magic but he had already been prior trained to adapt.

He came to a sudden stop before the floor beneath him gave way and he fell out into the air, using his heightened senses and reaction time to land safely on his feet.

Upon his landing, the lights went on. And Makarov reveiled himself to be standing in the midst of what seemed to be a gigantic area he was unfamiliar with.

Natsu walked over to where Makarov was currently. Allowing himself to look around the large establishment. Finding that his heightned eyesight was unable to see even as far as a single wall. "Personal Secret?"

Makarov shook his head. "Most of the Wizard Saints have choosen to reside within this town, as do many people with high influence around Fiore.

This is a place that only said higher ups know of. Its also meant to be used as a heaven, should this city ever be under attack. The layout is built to be twice the size of the already large City above it."

Natsu looked up and go found himself unable to see the roof overhead. "Ever any rockslides?"

"No, we have many magic barriers to protect against that." Natsu nodded. "You're planning to kill me down here." He stated. Sounding just as relaxed as every other thing he'd said prior.

Makarov frowned. "What gave you that idea?" Natsu seated himself on the floor with his legs crossed. Now making himself shorter that the old man. "Why else would I be allowed to enter a top secret place like this?"

The old man sighed. "I was hoping you would tell me." Natsu raised his eyebrow at that. "I've been given prior orders to bring you to this place by a person who's word is superior to that of my own."

"Its a plessure to finally be able to meet you. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu turnwd his head to face a girl with long white hair that was nearly touching the floor. "You are?"

He tried to sound nonchalant but was having trouble doing so. This girl had snuck up on his without him sencing her in any way something few had been able to accomplish ad it was.

Unlike Keine, she hadn't used a teleportation amd had simply been there the entire time.

To add to his worries she had done it while he was on high alert. Having been constantly scaning his surroundings since his arrival here.

"Mavis Vermillion." She kept the same facial expression, not reacting even as Natsu began to let his Magic Power leak due to preparation for a battle like that he hadn't experienced in quite a long time.

"Please don't misunderstand. I have no intention of harming you. I've comw merely because I wanted to frst meet you first hand. I've hearn much about you from your late father."

Natsu Magic Power Multiplied in a harsh push. The current amount now equaling that of a Mid ranked Wizard Saint

He gave her a glare that said 'Shut it or I'll kill you' causing her to smile at him as her body began to dissintegrate. "I'll see you again soon, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu stared silently at where she had dissappeared. He turned back to Makarov and followed as the old man led him to wherever it was they were going.

(Elsewhere.)

Keitha Itsaso's body emerged from the grass in front of the Ancient Pheonix Guild which was currently her own guild.

She had learned previously that it was a guild that the children expected to be prodigies and graduate early were placed in.

They still had full rights to switch guilds, but the members of this oarticular guild had special priveldges granted and were given special training in order to come out as powerful as possible, thus most members chose to remain.

Keitha hadn't liked the idea of having a head start above the students even if it meant she'd be given more time to sleep, but changed her mind upon discovering that the student council president Keine was a member.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it. She opened the door. Preparing herself for anything that could be thrown at her.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the story and there's something I want to clerify.**** The Elemental T****eleportation spell which both Keine and Mavis had used allows the user to teleport to any place they ****knew the**** location of.**

**Based on the users magic signature the teleportation occurs differently****. Ill list the known users and how their teleportation occurs below.**

**Keitha: **(Her body is wrapped around by tree trunks which sprout from the ground and pull her into it, and she reappears out of either Wood, or Grass nearby her destination.

If no such thing is in the area than tree trunks will rise out of the ground at her destination, and unwrap to reveal her.)

**Keine: **(Wrapped in Lightning and appears in a bolt of Lightning where she had wanted to arrive.)

**Mavis:** (Her Body Dissintegrates into thin air and and slowly reform at the location of which she desired.)


	5. Chapter 4

_"Natsu Dragneel": Thinking_

"Natsu Dragneel": Speaking.

**"Fire Dragon Roar": Magic**

**(Horizontal Line: Timeskip.)**

**1**: I'm not the greatest at writing out fight scenes but I'll try my best!

**2**: Sorry about the wait. I've been busy trying out ideas for new fanfictions and forgot to make time for this one.

**3**: I've made some an edit to the prologue after realizing I messed up on the timeline at the very beggining of it.

**4**: Enjoy the Story!

* * *

~~The Student Council Building~~

Keine looked up and spotted Erza approaching her. "Yes Erza?" Said girl took a seat across from the gold haired maiden.

"While it is not my intention to complain, I must ask why you've told me to accompany Natsu Dragneel throughout his school day."

She sighed slightly. "Supposedly, there was a no name Team that disbanded 10 years ago. They'd take quests people considered suicide and discover things never meant to be known.

To this day, the majority of their members remain unknown but there were two members who constantly gave anyone whongot in they're way, light or dark mage they're names before killing them.

Out of pure luck, there was a single survivor who stumbled into the closest building he found in the Capitol. Which happened to be where the Wizard saints were holding a meeting.

Before dying, he got a sentence out of his mouth inside it only one word could be understood. "Dragneel."

Erza's eyes widened. "B-but, miss president! He couldn't bave been older than five by then. How could Natsu have been...?"

Keine smiled wryly. "In this hate filled world where war is constantly painting the ground red, there are children younger than that who've been trained as Assasins."

Erza felt her knees melt. _Younger than Five__!?__"_ Seeing this, Keine chuckled slightly. "Of course, some times its a nessersary evil."

~~~~~~~~At Fairy Tail.~~~~~~~~

Natsu walked back into the guild after having been given a test by Makarov to see where he was in strength compared to the rest of the guild.

He'd deliberately put himself above the stripper, but made sure not to over-do it due to his dislike of having attention, something he already had enough of.

He had just exited the office when he felt a small amount of Aura coming from the hall, meaning a fight would be coming up. He turned to look in the direction it orginated, the library.

He charged forward and jumped over the railing, his hair flying in the air as he fell for a full 30 Feet before landing on the floor and heading towards the Library.

Most of the guild was suprised at what had happened so suddenly but quickly returned to what they had been doing after realizing that the kid had most likely been trying to show off.

~~~~~~~In the Library~~~~~~~

A small blue haired girl holding a book tightiy within her grasp had her back to a wall and her escape routes blocked by the five much taller boys closing in on her.

The boy closest to her took the book from her and threw it into the trash can. "Heh, why don't you go get it from that can over there? Inside it is where things like you hang out."

Another snickered upon seeing her tears. "Yeah, trash like you doesn't deserve to be in our guild! Your a nerdy little b*tch who can't do a thing in an actual fight! Why are you even at this Academy!?"

The girl currled herself into the smallest ball possible as placed her face into her knees. Helpless to do anything as they continued to close in on her.

One of them cocked their fist back. "How about I send you to the hostpital!? Maybe you'll be so hurt you'll be forced to drop out!"

Just before it could hit her the boy felt his head bend back farther than it should before he was sent flipping in the air and slammed into the wall opposite to where he had just been.

The others had no time to react to what has just happened as before they could even blink the boy who had thrown her book away was lifted into the air and thrown outside the open window.

His mouth was gagged thus rendering him unable to scream for help along with his arms tied as he flew before finally finding himself inside a dumpster full of bugs, trash and flies which were sticking to his face or buzzing around it.

The others all turned to look at their freind who had found himself implanted in the wall so quickly it hadn't made a sound, and the other who was desperately kicking in all direction, trying to escape the dumpster that was torturing him.

Upon reacting to the shock, they were given another when the the one who had said she didn't deserve to be there was scared half to death when he found himself bound and gagged before he could react and his face implanted in the groind even faster.

The other two looked on in fear as a pink haired demon turned to look at them, his face causing them to piss themselves immediately and pass out before they could even scream.

He walked over to the blue haired girl and extended his hand to help her up. She slowly extended her hand out to him, and he helped her up.

He handed her the book she had previously, not a sign of dirt on it whatsoever. "I saved it before it could actually touch the dirt inside the trash."

She nodded slowly, taking it. Fear swirling through her mind. She had seen the book go into the trash, which meant he had managed to grab it before it had touched anything inside the trash faster than the eyes could see.

And continued to make a wreck of the boy who had thrown it faster than she could keep up with.

After handing her the book he turned to take the boy implanted in the wall out and placed him beside the other three before throwing them out the window one by one, like a game to try and get a perfect aim in the dumpster and not break the window.

After the last one was thrown in, the dumpster fell over, making them all roll out with trash around and on them, the bugs and flies having scurried away.

He looked towards the window and sighed. "Damn, I was hoping to get them all in without it falling." He suddenly leapt out said window without turning back. "The name's Natsu. Later!"

She stared out the window. quietly muttering her name beneath her breath despite expecting him not to hear her. "Levy..."

Not slowing down in the slightest Natsu looked back and nodded to signify that he'd heard. Much to her disbleief.

* * *

Everyone cleared the halls for her as the aura she was currently giving off simply dared them to do otherwise.

Erza resisted the urge to run and find the person she at the moment considered scum. _"How could anyone kill people at... Five!?"_

She just couldn't understand it. The idea of killing someone without giving them the chance to surrender at _all_ was a forbidden concept to her.

How could the Kingdom even condone such a thing!? If they were alowed to take quests than they must have been under supervision!?

She thought back to what Keine had said. _"A nessesary Evil...__" _She simply couldn't fathom how evil could ever be nessesary and didn't intend to stay in the dark.

She planned to confront Natsu and get him to tell her what she wanted to know. If not, than he'd be punished.

~~~~~~~~With Natsu~~~~~~~~

Natsu frow slightly upon arriving at an office door. Turning the nob and walking in, he announced his presence. "Eileen..."

Said woman watched as he made his way through the office and sat down across from her. "What is it?"

Not bothering with a greeting, he got straight to the point. "I knew when you told me to attend this school it was about more than conecting with society, and Mei being here was proof of that. But Keitha too? What exactly are your intentions."

She smiled. "Straight to the point I see. Sorry but your overthinking it Natsu."

He turned to leave with narrowed eyes but Eileen stopped him. "Before you go I do have something to tell you.

The Wizard Saints and some others inluding myself will be out of the village in 3 days."

Natsu turned back to her. "There are tons of people who'd use that to their advantage if anyone found out."

She smiled. "True, which is exactly why no-one will find out." Natsu scoffed. "Whats happens if there's an enemy on the inside giving away intell?"

Her smile seemed to brighten the more Natsu spoke. "I've taught you well... The City Council requested access to an X Class squad unit from the Kingdom.

They're hope is that the squad will be able to take out the enemy before anything happens."

Natsu shrugged and made a motion for her to hurry up. "So what is your point supposed to be?"

"Two things. The first, be in the school's central building before it happens. The second, If my intel is correct, Erza is a target in this. Let her get captured."

Natsu's eyebrow nearly rose up to the roof. "Didn't you say not to let her die?"

"Those words remain very much in play naturally." Natsu sighed. "You just love making things harder for me don't you?"

"Well, at least this time you'll have help." The door creaked open as if on cue. "Lady Eilleen, You've summoned me?"

Natsu looked back at the intruder with a dark smile present. "Didn't realize you still had it in you Meissa."

It didn't take long for said girl to infer what she had been called for after seeing Natsu. Seeing Eileen's nod, her seriousness vanished and was replaced by a bright smile.

"Guess we get to beat down the bad guys just like all those years ago right, Natsu~!"

"Back then I think it was more like beating down the good guys don't you?"

~~~~~~~~At Fairy Tail~~~~~~~~

Makarov raised an eyebrow in suprise upon seeing Erza, who was usually more respectful than needed barge into his office.

"Master, excuse my interuotiom but I must inquire to whether you are aware of Natsu's wereabouts."

The old man frowned slightly upon hearing the reason for the interuption. "I'm sorry to say I don't. Is there something I should know?"

Erza grit her teeth and turned to leave before stopping. "As a matter of fact... Master, I'd like to know if you have any intel regarding his background."

The old man frowned further. "Take a seat Erza. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

Natsu hadn't slept the previous three night as he was too busy doing other things. One of which was meeting with Keitha to give her the cookies he had been saving in his stasis pocket demension for her.

The girl had told him that originally her intention was to find out where Keine spent most her time but the bed she had been given was too comfy and she had ended up falling asleep, resulting in him taking back said cookies.

She had reclaimed them in the end by use of logic only she could ever understand. "Idiot..." Natsu mumbled to himself.

He'd also had to go to school, as bothersome as it was. But he had managed to figure out much more about the way things functioned by doing so.

Erza seemed to be more prone to staying quiet and eying him wearily the past few days. As though she wanted to say something but was being stopped from doing so.

On one hand it was annoying that he couldn't just kill her and be done with it. But the other, at the least he was allowed quiet time to think.

The other thing he's been doing was, well... mapping out the entire city and making sure he had it all memorized.

Natsu looked closely at the City Manual in his hands as he separated the information on it in his head.

He had a school manual to read aswell but decided he'd do so later that night if he was still alive.

The City had Seven Establishments that students and civilians were not aloud inside of. The official mage library, The city council building, The magic research facility, Military training building, The Military Main Building, The guild city league building, and the Armory.

The other buildings he could understand the restricted access, but the guild league building? Maybe it would be restricted during a meeting but what would they need to keep it off limits all the time for?

Natsu, having smelled her coming a while ago. looked up to see a short blue haired girl trip on nothing and land face first on the floor.

Ignoring her, he looked back down into his book, hoping she wouldn't see him. His wishes were ignored by those above as she chose to seat herself beside him.

"Hey Natsu..." She blinked twice. As though she didn't trust what she saw. "I didn't expect to see you here."

He shrugged. "Where's your bossy kittysitter?" She tilted her head in confusion. "I don't have one but isn't the right word Baby- Oh! You mean Carla. I don't really know. I kinda got lost on my way back to our guild..."

Natsu, remembering that today was the day that all the figures of note had left the city, sighed and began walking away.

"You can follow me back to the school. I'm sure your kittysitter used common sence and figured you'd show up at school after a while."

Wendy followed, scratching her cheek in embarrasment. "I actually tried to go there but I couldn't find my way from wherever this place is..."

Natsu turned back to her. "Rely on your other sences." She shook her head no. "I haven't matured enough to be able to sence things that far away... I tried to look for Carla's scent but she's out of my range."

With a shrug, Natsu turned back to the road before him. _"Well, guess this is it huh."_

* * *

A hollograph of Jose smirked pshycotically when he saw the clock's hands signify it was 1:00 pm at last. "Let it begin!" 4 solid humans walked up behind him. "Right!"

~~~~~~~Natsu Dragneel~~~~~~~

Natsu led Wendy into school grounds and toward the center of the school, where the building that was the school's pillar resided.

Wendy looked upward when they arrived with 10 meters, staring at the top of the building she was sure only her newly enhansing senses allowed her to see. "I've never been here before... Why would Carla be here?"

Natsu merely sighed as a Magic Barrier shot up behind them, circling the entire building. The pinkette nodded his respect as heexamined it. "Nice wall."

Wendy looked at him with worry visble in her eye. "Is there something wrong? Is Carla okay!?"

Natsu stared at her out of the corner of his eye, a look of curiosity on his face as he replied. "Jose and his slaves."

"The hell do you think you're callin' a slave huh? I couldn't care less about that emo clown. I'm doin' this 'cause I want to got that? ya Dumnass kid."

Wendy looked around frantically but seeing no-one, tried sniffing the air which yeilded no results. "Who's there!?"

Natsu looked down at the earth. The curiosity now gone. "Earth Fusion Black Magic user. Stay in the air so he can't hit you."

The voice spoke again. This time sounding impressed. "You're pretty well informed kid but it won't help you now."

~~~~~~~~In the city~~~~~~~~

People flooded the streets in an attempt to get out of the village but found themselves stopped the sea of lava that seemed to flow in a neat circle around the entire village.

Looking up in fear of what was too come, they shivered at the hundreds of magic circles opening in the sky with batlike creatures swarming from them.

The city's firefighter division, a squad of 250 water mages set to work on clearing the path alongside any mages willing to volunteer.

The First and Second Military Mage Division set their sights on shooting down the creatures as the Third Divison who specialized in Defense tried to protect as many people as possible.

~~~~~~~~At Fairy Tail~~~~~~~~

The students assigned to it and the mages who came back to meet with friends from their school days were all rudely interupted from their musings by the numerous explosions going on throughout the city.

The members present quickly got up to rush outside but were interuoted when magic began firing through their guildhall doors.

Redus quickly used his drawings to create a barrier to sheild them but it was fasing fast. "Who the hell is that!?"

Wakaba shrugged in response to Macoa's outburst. "I don't know old buddy, but if they want a fight than we'll give 'em one."

The Mages quickly stood up and charged into battle as soon as the bartier was broken, having told those who were still students to retreat.

Elfman scoffed at that. "A real man doesn't run from a fight." Gray smirked beside him. "Yeah, this'll be good practice."

~~~~~~~~With Natsu~~~~~~~~

Not a second after Wendy defied the laws of gravity and took flight, the earth softened to the point that Natsu began sinking into it.

_"Well this is a new one."_ Natsu thought to himself as he closed his eyes so as not to get any dirt in them as the last of of his head was swallowed up by the earth.

Wendy flew upwards as quickly as possible bug was unable to escape the barrage of earth hands that came after her.

She shreiked upon feeling one of them grab hold of their ankle, and despite her struggles was unable to escape as more came and wrapped around her before pulling her back to the ground. it wasn't a very comfortable experience.

Upon hitting the ground she found herself sinking into it and closed her eyes while holding her breath, knowing that having lungs filled with dirt would make the experience even more uncomfortable.

**_Hell Geiser!_**

~~~~~~On the Third Floor.~~~~~~

Pulling and kicking out with her legs, Mira tried desperately to escape the chains binding her to a lab table.

Finding that escape was impossible, she settled for glaring at the cause of her predicament. "You won't get away with this!"

Her captor, one of the kind science teachers at their school, showed a much darker side as he slowly moved his hand up her shirt, gigling as he did so.

"Oh Mirajane, whenever you or any other girls came to my class it took nearly all of my self restaint to not jump you immediately. But I don't have to worry about that now do I?"

A much more battle ready and rough looking man scoffed from his spot in the corner. "Damn Pedophilic Scientist. I can't believe I'm stuck here when there are wizard saints to fight in the capital!!!"

The science teacher glared angrily at him. "Your just like the others! Calling me such a rude name. I simply happen to find more beauty in children than in adults!"

His tone seemed to have set something off in mira, as her teeth joined her body in efforts to get free.

The battle scarred man turned and walked toward the door as he grumbled. "Like I said, a stupid pedophile."

**_Sky Dragon's Roar!_**

He reached for the handle, before being blown away by a cyclone of wind that snapped the door right off its hinges.

Stablizing himself in the air, he got his feet back on the floor before skidding back a bit. Negating the damage. "Tch, did you really expect that to do anything?"

He ducked and rolled to evade a trio of sky blue magic beams. Looking at the wall behind him, he saw that the attack had pierced right through it. _"I don't think I'd like to have one of those hit me."_

Standing up, a small yellow magic circle appeared at the tip of his finger as he aimed at the door. "Who the hell are you?"

The science teacher glared angrily. "Hurry up and kill them you idiot! You guys need me so pay up by protecting me !"

Mirajane watched anxiously as the mist made by the first attack cleared the doorway.

The smome from the original suprise attack cleared as the people responsible for the attack showed themselves. "Lady Mirajane! Are you okay!?"

"She looks fine to me. Might even be having fun." The one preparing the magic circle at his fingertip's scoffed. "Zuriel couldn't even take care lf a pair of kids on his own huh? Well thats too bad."


End file.
